


Is He Pretty?

by Princ3sss



Series: Coffeeshop Soundtrack [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, planetarium trips, steve’s daycare kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princ3sss/pseuds/Princ3sss
Summary: Steve’s kids wanna know about Billy. A cute movie date and trip to the museum and planetarium happens.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Coffeeshop Soundtrack [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Is He Pretty?

His eyes felt heavy as he sat down at the small circle table. Apparently texting at three in the morning wasn’t a joke to Billy. He actually did that. Sent a simple text that said hi with a devil emoji. Sent a picture of him smirking in his bed thirty minutes later. He had woken up to both of the texts as they were sent. Now at six in the morning he hated Billy. Sent the bastard a picture of his grumpy sleep deprived face. He was lucky that at this time of morning most of the children were just sleepily eating their breakfast. 

Little Cindy was sitting next to him slowly munching on a strawberry pop tart and apple slices. Normally she was talkative. Telling him every thought that came to her mind. Now the most social she got was sliding him an apple slice with a small smile. Said a quiet thank you when he handed her the pink water bottle he mom packed for her. 

The two little boys, Joey and Aaron, at the table across from him normally fought over toys and cars. Right now Aaron was half asleep in his cereal and Joey was carefully peeling and orange. One of the older kids sat down at the table with them. Jake usually wasn’t there in the morning since he was almost ten and normally went to school. Since it was winter break he got dropped off with his little brother Joey. 

“Hey Steve.” Jake mumbled as he sat down to eat a muffin. 

“Hey buddy. You excited to go back to school on Monday?”

“No.” The boy stole one of his brothers orange slices. “I didn’t do the reading homework.”

“Why not?”

“I wanted to play with my Christmas presents.”

Steve chuckled a little. He couldn’t fault the boy for being honest. He himself remembered what the excitement was like. 

“Did you get anything cool Steve?” Joey asked him. 

“Nah, just a bunch of boring adult stuff. What about you guys?”

“We got a new PlayStation.” Jake said. 

“Monster truck.” Was Aaron’s reply through a mouthful of cereal. 

“Paints and new teddy.” Cindy said with a smile. 

“Wow, and I just got an ugly sweater.” All the kids laughed and asked to see it. So he took out his phone and showed them the picture he had taken of himself wearing it a few days ago. They all laughed harder once they saw it. Even Robin, his coworker who was walking by, laughed at it. Whispered in his ear that he looked stupid as she passed. 

Cleaning after art time at First Steps was never easy. The kids got paint and glue everywhere. There was glitter on every surface, especially his clothes, courtesy of Cindy. Robin was in the room with him, helping with the clean up process. She was cleaning off the paint brushes and water cups as he cleaned off the table. She was unusually silent as they moved around the room. 

“So what’s been going on with you? You’ve been weird these past few weeks.” Robin said casually as she laid the brushes out to dry. 

“Nothing, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh so you didn’t meet someone at your mom’s weird store?” Steve’s face grew red and hot. She flung water at him with a smile. “I knew it! Now tell me who they are!”

Unfortunately for Steve some of the kids ran into the room at Robin’s yell. Now he had ten pairs of child eyes looking up at him expectantly. Robin was smug as the kids started chanting the word story over and over. Like his love life was some kind of a joke made to entertain others. And honestly to these kids and Robin it kind of was a joke. He sighed in defeat as Cindy grabbed his hand and walked him over to the story time rug. He sat down and waited as everyone else sat in a circle around him. Robin made a big deal of sitting down and getting comfortable on the rug. She smiled sweetly once she was done. 

“Okay, so his name is Billy...” He was cut off by the kids cheers. Happy they were getting another story from his life. 

Almost all of the kids were gone for the day. Steve was left waiting with Cindy. She was telling him all about her new teddy bear. The color of the bear and it’s ribbon. What she had decided to name it. All of the things she had already done with it. She also told him about her new paint set. How it had come with twelve colors and three brushes. The biggest paint set she had. Steve listened completely entertained by the little girl’s stories. 

“So Steve,” Robin came up from behind them. “Are you going to bring Billy to meet me at some point?”

“Yeah! I want to meet Billy! Is he pretty? You never said if he was pretty or not.” Cindy started tugging on his coat sleeve as her mom pulled up. 

“You’ve gotta go...”

“No! No wait to Monday. Adults always say that when they don’t want to talk.” Cindy stomped her foot. “Is he pretty?”

“Yes, okay he’s really pretty.” Steve leaned down to hug the girl goodbye. “I’ll see if he wants to come on our trip to the museum next week okay?”

“Okay bye Steve. Bye Robin.” The little girl called out her goodbyes as she raced to her car. 

He paced around his bedroom in thought. He knew what he promised earlier in the day. But he didn’t know how to follow through on it. How was he supposed to ask a guy he went on a few dates with to a museum with his daycare kids. That was weird. People don’t do things like that. It was different if you were in a relationship with someone. But it was three dates and he had just gotten Billy’s number. His other problem was he didn’t even know if Billy liked kids. Even if he did like kids most people didn’t want to be around thirty of them at once. 

He typed out a message a few times but deleted them before hitting send. He was too scared to ask. He picked up his phone to try again when it vibrated in his hand. 

Hey Stevie u busy?  
Wanna come over  
Watch a movie or something

Sure wut time

Now?

Steve looked at the apartment building in front of him. The dusty red brick had snow and ice over parts. The door buzzed and unlocked. He walked in and up to the second floor. Three doors down Billy was standing in the hall waiting for him. Steve smiled until he saw the bandages wrapped around Billy’s left hand. 

“What happened?” He rushed over and gently took hold of the injured hand. 

“Nothing, just burned myself a little. Happens sometimes. I’m fine.” Billy pushed him into the apartment and shut the door.

He looked around the small room, trying to take it all in. There were a few photos on the walls along with some artwork. The biggest was a framed photo of some nebulae, he didn’t know which. There was also a large bookshelf with a random assortment of books, dvds, and records on it. The coffee table had some teen girl and music magazines on it that Billy pushed off to the side. 

“You can pick out whatever you want. I’m gonna order some pizza, want anything special?”

“I’ll eat whatever,” Steve looked around again. “You live here alone?”

“Nah, with my sister. She shouldn’t be here though. She said she was working tonight. I just got off early because of my hand.” Billy said as he walked into the other room. 

“Why do you guys have framed Beetlejuice poster?”

“The B-guys awesome that’s why. Pick a movie.” Billy answered with a laugh. 

He ended up staying at the apartment for a few hours. It was nice sitting there curled up next to Billy. They had already watched two movies that he had picked. They were both horror movies which Steve regretted choosing. He ended up spending most of the time hiding his face in the blanket covering them. Billy laughed at him every time he did so. Currently they were watching Beetlejuice at Billy’s request. The blond wanted to prove that it was an awesome movie. Steve enjoyed it; loved hearing Billy’s laugh at all the different jokes. 

Around midnight the front door opened. He watched as two giggling girls stumbled into the apartment. Billy groaned quietly as they got closer. The girl with red hair moved in front of the TV and placed her hands on her hips. The other stayed off to the side and shyly waved at him. 

“Really Billy? Again?”

“Shut up. Why are you here?” Billy pulled the blanket up to his nose and glared at the girl. 

“It was a slow night and we got sent home.” She threw her coat onto the rack. “I brought you a brownie. But seriously Billy you watched this like five days ago.”

“Three.” The other girl softly corrected. She walked closer to the couch and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Jane and this sassy mannerless girl is Max.”

“I’m Steve.”

“Wait are you...”

“Goodbye Max.” Billy quickly stood up and started pushing the girls down the hall. The giggles started up again. “Thanks for the brownie, now go.”

A loud goodbye was shouted out. He heard a door open and close, muffling the giggles. Billy came back into the room a couple of seconds later. A light blush on his cheeks. He was up and off the couch when Billy was back. He handed over a small takeout box that he assumed held the brownie. Billy took the box with a small smile and set it on the coffee table. Steve put on his coat with an apologetic look. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was and I should get home.”

“What? Oh yeah, yeah. Sorry about my sister and her friend.” He walked over and kissed Steve lightly on the lips. “I’ll uh call you later.”

“Okay.” Steve walked to the door before turning back around. He quickly blurted out the question on his mind. “So I was wondering if you wanted to be a chaperone for my daycare’s museum trip next Wednesday.”

“Uh...” Billy froze. Whether it was because he was shocked by the question or trying to figure out what Steve had said, he didn’t know. “I’ll have to look at my work schedule and see if I can. Are you sure you want me too?”

“Yeah, yes totally.”

Cindy had decided that Billy was pretty. He was very pretty and very funny. Therefore he was her boyfriend and Steve couldn’t have him. She had stayed close to Billy since she met him. Insisted that the blond hold her hand as they walked out to the bus. Then again as they walked inside the museum. Steve had pretended to be jealous on the bus. Pouted when he looked at Cindy and Billy. Cindy would giggle when he did that. 

At first Billy was nervous about being around so many kids. He relaxed more once Cindy latched onto him and started talking. He allowed himself to be led around by the small girl. Answering all of the questions she asked him. 

Robin had grinned when she first saw Billy. Started to walk over to him before a group of kids had stopped her. She kept looking over at him. Steve knew she wanted to interrogate him and embarrass Steve. Luckily she hadn’t gotten the chance yet. 

Does she ever stop?  
like how does a child have this much to talk about?  
y does she have more of a life than me?  
god how do parents do THIS  
how do u do this Stevie?  
I thought kids at my job were annoying. u got 30 that never stop talking

He tried not to laugh at Billy’s texts as they led the children into the planetarium. Billy was pulled to the center by Cindy. She loudly claimed that she was the only one who could sit by him. If there was more light in the room Steve was pretty sure he would see a little glare on her face directed at him. He didn’t focus on it. Instead tried to get the rest of the children to quietly sit down. He ended up sitting between Joey and Aaron as the two boys had decided to fight again. Steve relaxed into his seat as the room got darker and the space presentation started to play out on the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
